soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi (arc) Season 1
Degrassi is a brand new arc in the franchise. Part 1 of season 1 of this new arc was named Degrassi: The Boiling Point, and it consists of 24 episodes. Part 2 of this season has been titled Degrassi: The Breaking Point, which has the final 24 episodes. This season has more episodes (48 in total) than any other season of the Degrassi arcs.The season was split in half because of it's large amount of episodes, with the first 24 following a primetime soap format. This season focuses on a group of high school sophomores, juniors and seniors at the Degrassi C.S. in the 2008-2009 school year. Peter Stone, a college freshman working at the Dot restaraunt, is also a main character this season. CHARACTERS: Adults: Peter Stone- a college freshman working at The Dot. Ms. Winnie Oh- The New Media Immersions (MI) teacher. Principal Simpson- The new Degrassi principal, he is Emma's stepdad, ex-MI teacher, and fellow Degrassi graduate Spike Nelson's husband. Seniors: ''' Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- An Indian-Canadian. He is the new Student Council president. Holly Jeanette (Holly J.) Sinclair- A queen bee. Former Student Council president. Anya MacPherson- Sav's ex-girlfriend. On the Powersquad. Chantay Black- The new Powersquad captain and gossip queen of Degrassi. Leia Chang- A guest star this season. She is quiet and shy, and was a new kid last year. Riley Stavros- Gay football quarterback. This is his second time being a senior. Declan Coyne- A rich player and son of politician dad. He moved to New York City, but is still a main character and attended Degrassi last semester. Fiona Coyne- Declan's twin sister. She moved back to Degrassi from NY City after a bad relationship. She is a fashionista, and is Holly J.'s best friend. Zane Park- Riley's Asian boyfriend who is out of the closet. '''Juniors: Andrew "Drew" Torres- A new guy. Riley's rival and Adam's stepbrother. Bianca DeSousa- A new girl. She's a bad-girl type and a boyfriend stealer. Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy- Degrassi's new cool kid with respect for women, especially Clare. But he's hiding a secret. Owen Milligan- A homophobic jock who hates Drew, Riley and Zane. Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald- A bully. Friend of Owen and Bianca. Sophomores: Clare Edwards- A religious Christian who takes school seriously and wants a boyfriend. She is Darcy's little sister in the gifted program at Degrassi. Allia "Alli" Bhandari- Sav's little sister in Degrassi's gifted program. She is Clare's best friend, and is trying to be popular by dating Drew. Jenna Middleton- New to Degrassi last semester. She is a primary villain in this series, and has a secret that could cost her K.C., her boyfriend. She is smart. Connor Deslauriers- Suffers from Asperger's. He is Snake's godson and lives with them. He is in Degrassi's gifted program and is in a band. David "Dave" Turner- Wants to fit in at Degrassi. He is in a band and student council. He is also Chantay's cousin and was new last semester. Wesley "Wes" Betenkamp- He is a nerd who is in a band and is Dave's sidekick. Kirk Cameron "K.C." Guthrie- In Degrassi's gifted program. Loves basketball and football. He is Jenna's boyfriend, but only after she stole him from Clare. Adam "Grace (Gracie)" Torres- Transgender, he is friends with Clare and Eli. His stepbrother, Drew, is very protective of him. EPISODES OF THE BOILING POINT: What a Girl Wants (parts 1&2)- Holly J. returns alone from New York, and Fiona begins a relationship with a boy named Bobby Beckonridge. But he could be trouble. Breakaway (parts 1&2)- Jenna spreads rumors about Clare; the Student Council president is determined; Fiona tells Declan that Bobby is abusive, but he has trouble believing her. 99 Problems (parts 1&2)- Riley and Drew compete for the role of QB1, while Alli wants to be one of the cool kids, and Jenna acts jealous around K.C.. Better Off Alone (parts 1&2)- K.C.'s mom returns, and he doesn't like it. Also, Alli tries to get at Drew, while Clare gets her mind off of home problems by befriending Eli. I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself (parts 1&2)- Sav wants to be thought of as responsible, but he makes bad choices. Also Jenna obsesses over her weight, and Fiona buys a pet for company. Try Honesty (parts 1&2)- Holly J. is distracted from life by Declan, who returns; Eli tries to stand up to Fitz; Dave, Wes and Connor begin a band. You Don't Know my Name (parts 1&2)- Alli wants to go out with Drew; Holly J. pursues a romance with Sav. My Body is a Cage: Stronger (parts 1&2)- Adam tries to hide the fact that he's transgender; Dave tries to get close to Ms. Oh; Anya discovers a horrid secret about her mom. Tears Dry on Their Own (parts 1&2)- Jenna feels sick during her big audition, and thinks that she might be pregnant. Also, Anya and Riley spend some quality time together, and Connor has a secret meeting with the female predator. Still Fighting It (parts 1&2)- Riley faces homophobia when his relationship with Zane becomes official. Another storyline finds Wesley trying to be popular, and Eli is also hiding a dark secret from Clare. Purple Pills (parts 1&2)- Fiona stresses about testifying against Bobby, so she drinks champagne instead of taking prescribed anxiety medication. At the same time, Riley wonders if he was right to come out of the closet when a football scout from a major university visits Degrassi. And Adam hangs with Fitz. All Falls Down (parts 1&2)- Drew is tempted to cheat on Alli when Bianca flirts with him; Holly J. and Sav push Snake to allow the Night in Vegas dance to commence; Eli and Fitz compete with Clare. And at the night of the school dance, the cops get involved with the latest Degrassi scandal, which leads to the Boiling Point. EPISODES OF THE BREAKING POINT: